Pedestals are well known, for chairs and other articles, which comprise a central socket supported in use by arms or legs extending radially therefrom. The socket can receive an upright column (e.g. a tube or a rod) which carries the chair or other article. Such pedestals are usually made of metal, the parts being welded together, or cast in one piece. It is however known to make such pedestals as plastics mouldings, the arms, in cross section, being formed as inverted U- sections whereby the upper surfaces of the arms present a rounded appearance. Such an arrangement is described in EP 0,045,151 of Wetheralls.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,023 of Schneiderman to provide a pedestal fabricated, e.g. by welding, from metal, the pedestal consisting of a centrally disposed hub and a plurality of radially extending members of channel configuration opening upwardly. A sleeve is slid onto each channel member to close the channel and the end of each sleeve is closed by a plug.